Changes In Seto
by Pugz
Summary: When the new girl is abused she's put into Seto Kaiba's care, oddly enough the girl is his crush. PG13- Violence from start,attempted rape scences. (I admit Seto Kaiba is a little OOC but that's my decision) Finished
1. The Begining

Changes In Seto 

A girl walked into her house after school, she walked to the front room seeing a few beer bottles on the floor, the smell of booze filling her lungs.

"Yur late girl!" A slurred voice echoed down the hall

"I'm on time dad"

"I say yur late!" the drunken man raised his voice

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. You should sit down before you miss your favorite show"

"Yur right Rika" the man stumbled back to his seat infront of the TV

Rika let out a sigh and turned to walk to her room, she slowly made her way to the stairs when she felt a strong grasp on her black hair.

"My show isn't on yet!!" the slurred man slammed Rika's face into the wall and threw her into the front room

"Dad I'm sorry stop it!!"

The drunken man slammed his fist into Rika's gut. He threw her to the floor and kicked her sides, she cried out in pain. He ragged her to her feet and hit her across the face. She tried defending her self but he was too strong. After breaking free of his grip she dashed out of the house and down the street.

Rika ran as fast as her feet could take her carelessly running into the road across from the game shop. She dived to the ground under the car and it missed her. It didn't stop to help her though. She laid in the road catching her breath and a small boy ran to her side, he smiled at her his red, black and golden hair hid his violet eyes slightly. He called over a taller blonde hair and amber eyes. She took note of their features incase she ever saw them again as she closed her eyes and rested.

* * *

She heard voices and forced her eyes open looking around. An old man walked to her side with a doctor who studied her visible wounds.

"Hello Miss, how are you feeling?" he asked calmly

"My head hurts..." she said as the doctor shone a light in her eyes

"Do you remember what happened?"

"No"

"Not at all?"

She shook her head. The doctor turned to the old man.

"You said your grandson found her in the road Mr. Moto?"

"That's right she was nearly run over" he nodded

"Does anywhere else hurt?" The doctor turned to her again

"My side..."

"Ok sit up for me please"

She sat up and the doctor inspected her side "Hmmm a few cracked ribs, you'll have to rest" he started to bandage her up "What is your name?"

"Rika Mitsune"

"Ok Rika Mr. Moto will take care of you"

She nodded and watched the doctor leave feeling a little edgy. The two boys from earlier ran into the front room and sat either side of her.

"Are you ok?" The violet eyed boy ask

"Yea, just a little sore" Rika nodded

"Good, I'm Yugi by the way"

"And I'm Joey!" The blonde grinned

"I'm Rika..."

"Don't worry" Joey placed his hand on her shoulder "We'll get whoever did this to you"

"Do you know who did it?"

"My..." she clenched her fists looking down while holding back the tears "My father did..."

"We're calling the police" Yugi stood up

"No! he doesn't mean it..."

"Rika he could kill you" Joey raised his voice

"It's not his fault...my mom died recently and he had a break down..."

"So he lashes out at you?" Joey looked at her more sympathetic

"Only when he's drunk"

"Is that often?" Yugi asked

"School days...on weekends I'm around so he can't get to the beer"

"I see..." Joey sighed

"Please don't tell the police I don't have any other relatives"

"We won't" Yugi reassured her

* * *

Rika fell asleep on Joey while watching TV, Joey put his arm around her.

"She's kinda sweet when she's sleeping" Joey smiled "Reminds me of Serenity"

"Yea, but I feel really guilty now..." Yugi sighed

"You did the right thing Yug"

"I said I wouldn't she's going to be mad"

"But I never said I wouldn't" Mr. Moto said

"You mean you're gonna say you did it gramps?" Joey asked

Mr. Moto nodded "She might not be as mad"

The bell above the door rang and two detectives walked into the Moto house.

"Good afternoon, I am detective Bastock and this is my partner detective Omen" They showed their badges "That the girl?"

"It is" Mr. Moto nodded

Joey gently shook her awake. When she opened her eyes and saw the detectives she panicked.

"Miss. Rika?" Bastock asked

Rika slowly nodded.

"We need to ask you a few questions" Omen's eyes narrowed

"What exactly happened?" Bastock asked

Rika looked at Yugi then Joey.

"It's ok" Joey smiled

Rika slowly explained about her mother dieing and her father's drinking problem. Bastock continued to ask questions while Omen took note.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Omen asked

"No..."

"Unfortunately Mr. Moto can't care for you, but we know someone who can" Bastock informed her

"Can we visit?" Yugi perked up worried

"Depends on Miss. Rika's new guardian"

"And we must take her now" Omen demanded

Rika looked at Joey worried.

"Don't worry they know what they're doing and Yug and I will try visit"

"Ok" she nodded getting up

"We will inform you where Rika will be living once she's settled" Bastock got to his feet

"This way Miss. Rika" Omen lead her to the car

* * *

Omen drove up a large drive way to a huge mansion. He stopped the car and Bastock and himself got out opening the door for Rika. They walked up the large stone steps to two large double doors. Bastock rang the door bell and a tall man of brown hair and ice blue eyes opened the door.

"Mr. Seto Kaiba this is Rika Mitsune" Bastock nudged Rika forward


	2. The Job

"Fine I'll take care of her" Seto sat back in his chair

"Is this ok with you?" Bastock asked Rika

"I don't have much choice..."

"Well, we'll leave you to settle in" Bastock rose from his seat as did Omen "We'll be back tomorrow"

The detectives left and Rika sat quiet. Seto looked at her "I'll show you to your room" Seto walked into the hallway Rika followed "You don't have to worry I won't hurt you" Seto said suddenly stopping

"Ok..."

Seto set off walking again stopping at a room after a while "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No thanks I'm fine" she looked down shyly

"If you need me I'm down the hall" Seto pointed to two double doors

"Ok, thank you Mr. Kaiba"

"Call me Seto"

"Thanks Seto"

Seto nodded and started off down the hall "I'll check on you in a bit"

Rika watched Seto then entered the room. She looked at the desk and chair and queen sized bed with silk sheets. She laid on the bed and slowly dozed off.

* * *

Seto walked to Rika's room with a few sandwiches. He knocked on the door and when he didn't get an answer he opened the door a crack peered in and entered. He place the plate on the desk and sat on the chair near the bed. She slept soundly and Seto stroked her hair, he didn't understand why but he did. Rika's eyes shot open and she leapt off the bed looking at Seto, fists raised.

"It's ok"

She lowered her hands and sat back on the bed "Sorry...my dad did that..."

Seto nodded and picked up the plate putting it down infront of her "You got to be hungry a little bit"

Rika admitted defeat and took a sandwich off the plate "What's gonna happen to my dad?" she asked before taking a bite

"He'll be arrested and sent to prison after a trial"

"Then where will I go?"

Seto thought for a moment "We'll...either to a foster home or if you settle alright you can stay here"

Rika nearly choked on her lunch and looked at Seto "Really?"

Seto nodded. Rika didn't know whether to hug him or not but she did anyway "Thank you Seto!"

Seto looked a little stunned especially when Rika quickly kissed him.

"I'm-I'm sorry..." she retreated to the bed again, picking up another sandwich and shoving it in her mouth looking away in guilt. Seto smirked a little at the shaken girls retreat.

"You gonna kick me out?"

"No" Seto admitted "If you do something for me"

"What?" she asked cautiously

Seto's smirk grew wider "You work for me"

Rika nodded not having much choice. Seto's workers had gone on strike wanting more money, Seto didn't want to give it to them.

"You'll be doing odd jobs around the house and of course you'll be paid"

Rika nodded again "Better than nothing" she thought

"Good you'll start this evening I'm holding a dinner party"

"Ok, do I wear anything in particular?"

"Glad you ask"

* * *

Rika ended up wearing a little maids outfit. She hated how short the skirt was and the gloves she wore. They itched. She picked up a tray and held it like they did in the movies. Seto watched her licking his lips, he was actually fond of Rika since she started school she seemed to bring out the worst in him every time he saw her. He called her over.

"Yea Seto?"

"Wondering how you were doing"

"Fine...except..."

"Except?"

"Guys keep pinching my ass it's becoming really annoying"

"I'll watch everyone"

"Thanks Seto" she smiled slightly

Seto nodded and watched her continue her work, which also included answering the door. She was polite and smiled even thought she didn't feel like smiling. Rika yawned a little. It was nearly midnight she was wondering when this party would be over. She served the guests but all they seemed to do was sneer and look away from her in disgust. Seto saw this, he didn't like people sneering at his kitten. He took his eyes off her for about a minute to listen to some snob ramble on about his large estate, when he looked back Rika had disappeared. Seto looked around panicking. He ran up the stairs.

"Maybe she wandered up here" Seto said to himself checking the rooms. He heard a loud smash and a thud, he ran to the room down the hall. It was locked. "Rika open the door!" he smashed his fist against it until he heard a click. The door opened and Rika leapt into his arms almost in tears. "Shh everything is ok, now tell me what happened"

"He-he grabbed me and dragged me up the stairs, I tried to call you but he had my mouth covered..." Rika shook with fear "I'm sorry..."

"What for?" Seto looked down at her

She looked up "I broke one of your vases..."

Seto peered inside at the guest on the floor broken pot around him, he looked at the design. It was a Ming Vase "It's ok I didn't like that one anyway" he looked back at his kitten with a smile

Rika nodded "Y'know...you're not as bad as everyone says"

* * *

It was 2 am. Rika walked into her room and fell onto her bed tripping over the chair "Ow..." she buried her head into the pillow and fell asleep still in the maids outfit. Seto peered in tempted to curl up next to her, but restrained himself and withdrew to his own room.


	3. The Attack

Rika was awaken by the light of the sun shining through the curtains. She looked at her clock and leapt to her feet quickly getting changed. She was late and Seto was going to kill her. She ran out nearly tripping over the chair again and ran to the kitchen. "I'm sorry Seto I didn't hear my alarm!!"

"Because I turned it off this morning before it went off"

"But why?" she stopped in her tracks

"Because I did Stray!"

Rika winced at him raising his voice, she didn't understand why he was being so nasty all of a sudden. "I'll make you breakfast"

"Don't bother" he said coldly getting up "I'm off to work I'll be back in an hour"

"Ok Seto"

* * *

Seto sat in his limo. He realized he was starting to show weakness when he turned off her alarm for her so she could sleep in. Sure he had a thing for her but he couldn't show weakness around his kitten or stray as it now was. He sighed and looked out the window passing the mall "I'll have to get her some clothes" he thought to himself "Or take her back to her home to get some". He sighed again thinking of Mokuba who was at his friends for a week, he was going to have to tell him about Rika sooner or later...

* * *

There was a loud knock on the large Oak doors. Rika hurried to open them. There stood a tall man with black hair and a dice earring.

"I'm here to see Kaiba" the dice boy demanded

"Seto's not here, he's at work and won't be back for a while. Can I give him a message?"

The dice boy grinned "No I think I'll wait" he forced his way inside the Kaiba mansion

"You'll be waiting a while he left 15 minutes ago" Rika said trying to reason with him to leave

"I can keep you company" the dice boy walked to her, he held her face gently by the chin "What you say?" he winked at her

"T-thank you, but I'll be ok on my own. Now if you would please leave" she headed back to the door

"No one turns down Duke Devlin!" he thought to himself and grabbed Rika pinning her to the wall "Actually...I think I'll stay!" he kissed her roughly.

Rika tried to scream but her sounds were muffled by Duke's lips pressed hard against hers. She wriggled in his grasp making him break the kiss.

"Look, Seto doesn't care for you and he won't care for you as long as you stay here" he looked deep into her eyes "I on the other hand will if you let me..."

Rika thought back to Seto yelling at her this morning "No! It's not true! He may have yelled at me this morning and called me a stray, but he tried to save me last night!!"

Duke kissed her neck "But I won't call you names and I'll keep you safe" he kissed her again forcing his way into her mouth, taking in her taste. She squirmed about again. Duke broke his kiss and threw her to the floor and sat on top of her. He pinned her hands down with just one hand and slid his free one down her stomach to her trousers. She twisted one of her hands free and threw him off. She scrambled to her feet and ran out the doors "SETO!!" she screamed as she ran down the driveway and into the path of the limo as it turned into the gates. The limo screeched to a halt and Seto leaped out.

"What's the matter?" his voice shook with worry

"There's a guy in the mansion. He said he was here to see you and forced his way in...then when I asked him to leave he grabbed me..." Rika trembled with fear

Duke walked out of the mansion flustered from the excitement "Your slave whore attacked me!!"

"I think it's the other way round Devlin!" Seto slammed his fist into his face sending Duke flying back

"I'll get you arrested for assault Kaiba!!" Duke sat up holding his cheek

"And I'll get you arrested for attempted rape"

Duke's eyes widened "You wouldn't"

Seto pulled out his cell phone "Wouldn't i?" he asked smugly "Now get out of my sight!"

Duke got to his feet and left. Seto turned to Rika and looked at the coming bruise on her lip. He shook his head "Get in the limo"

* * *

Rika sat quietly. She didn't ask where they were going or why, she just sat looking at her feet still shaken.

"W-why did he do that to me?" she managed to throw the question out of her throat

"Well stray...if you haven't noticed you're kind of..." he paused to think of a word "Inviting"

"I am?" she looked at Seto

"Yes, to some you are stray"

"Seto can you please not call me that, I'm not an animal"

"I'll call you what I like" Seto snapped at his kitten

"Ok...sorry..."

The limo pulled up to Rika's house. Her eyes grew wide and she shook

"W-w-what are we doing here!!??"

"We're just here for your clothes nothing else"

"Your not dumping me here?"

"No, now go get some clothes stray"

"Will you come with?"

Seto sighed and got out of the limo.


	4. Arguments

Seto watched the world pass by while going home to his mansion with Rika. They hadn't said a word to each other since Rika asked him to go with her into the house. Her dad obviously wasn't there, the police had rung Seto to tell him they had Mr. Mitsune in custody and that he admitted to everything. Seto had to reassure Rika of this fact so she would go in the house, but she was still weary.

"Seto..." Rika broke the silence

"What?"

"Y'know you said I'm inviting to some...does that include you?"

Seto's eyebrow twitched he wanted to say yes but that would be showing weakness. "No" he finally said

"Ok" was all Rika said not sounding convinced

Seto closed the window between them and the driver. Rika blinked "Why you doing that?" she looked at Seto

Seto leaned into her and kissed her softly. Rika seemed paralyzed with shock at first but relaxed. Seto pulled back feeling a moan about to pass his lips, he couldn't allow that "There nothing, now do you believe me?"

Rika nodded. She couldn't understand Seto, first he was nice then he wasn't then he kisses her and says it's nothing.

The limo pulled up the driveway and at the top was Yugi and Joey sitting on the stone steps. Seto frowned, Duke had obviously told Yugi and Joey about how he hit Duke. The limo stopped and Seto stepped out "Come stray"

Rika nodded and slowly got out of the safety of the limo.

"Rika you ok!?" Joey ran up to her Yugi close behind "Yea I'm fine Joey, Seto's taking good care of me" she smiled "Duke on the other hand....i would never go near him again"

"I thought Kaiba hurt you!" Joey sighed hugging Rika

Rika hugged Joey back "No Duke did..."

"But Duke said Kaiba did" Yugi tilted his head "And said he was making you work"

"Not exactly...I work for him because I will have a bit of money when I leave"

"But you're not suppose to make her work you're suppose to look after her Kaiba!!" Joey frowned

"Joey I don't mind really...it keeps me busy"

"Is this all you came for you second ranked duelist?" Seto shot back at Joey

"What!!!??" Joey fumed

"Joey calm down" Yugi pleaded

Joey sighed "Fine..."

"Now you know the stray is safe get off my property" Seto scowled

"He hurts you and I mean lays one finger out of place, you run to Yug's"

Rika nodded "I'm sure I'll be fine though" she hugged Joey one more time before he and Yugi left.

* * *

Seto sat in his room tapping away on his laptop, he licked his lips still tasting Rika. He sat back in his chair and sighed, he wanted her so bad and that kiss made it worse. He daydreamed which was soon interrupted by a knock on his door "Yes?"

Rika poked her head in "Can I come in Seto?"

"Why what's the matter?"

"I just keep thinking Duke's around...."

"We'll he isn't" Seto said coldly

Rika entered fully closing the door over "Why are you being so cold?"

"I'm always like this stray" Seto informed not looking at her, just typed

"You're not...I know you're not"

"You don't know a thing"

"No but...I sense it.."

"Sense is nothing..."

"Seto please stop being so cold..."

"What will you do stray?"

Rika clenched her fists "I'M NOT AN ANIMAL KAIBA!!"

Seto stopped. Rika covered her mouth "I'm-I'm sorry!!" she blurted out and ran down the hall. Seto looked at the door, he was shocked and to be honest with himself...a little turned on. No one had ever yelled at him before...well no girl has anyway. He rose from his seat and made his way to his kitten's room, he slowly knocked on her door getting no answer. He opened the door and looked in, the window was open and Rika was gone. Seto sighed. He really messed up but knew where she went.

* * *

"I knew Kaiba would slip up! I'm gonna kick him in his million dollar hide!!"

"Joey...I yelled at him"

"Then why did you run?" Yugi asked

"I was scared he'd kick me out..."

Joey sat next to Rika "Hell...we'll take care of ya now" he put his arm around her

"Thanks..."

The bell rang above the door "Oh my Seto Kaiba!" Mr. Moto said in surprise

"Kaiba!!" Joey stood fists clenched

Seto slowly walked in wearing his usual blue trench coat glaring at Joey "Sit down you second ranked duelist" he demanded

"Why should I Kaiba!? You can't order me around!"

Seto just ignored the raging blonde and set his eyes on his kitten, he knelt down infront of her "You look cold..." he lifted her chin up with his finger

"Don't touch her Kaiba!" Joey edged forward but Yugi stepped in the way

"I'm sorry I yelled Seto...you gonna kick me out?"

"No I won't I have no reason too" he stood taking his coat off and wrapping it around his frozen kitten "You can't say I don't care for anyone but myself now Wheeler"

"Y'know if you two didn't argue so much and became friends you'd probably be the best of" Rika grinned

"Doubt it, come the limo awaits"

"You sure you wanna go Rika?" Yugi asked

"Yea you can stay here!" Joey tried convincing her

Rika stood with a smile "No I'm fine with Seto". She said goodbye once again to her friends and got into the limo.

* * *

Seto watched his kitten sleep on the ride back home, he placed his arm around her "She'll be mine soon" he thought as the limo pulled into the driveway and up to the house. Seto didn't want to wake his sleeping kitten so her carried her inside.

"Big Brother!!"


	5. Decisions

"Shh Mokuba" Seto told his younger sibling

"Who's she?" Mokuba whispered

"I have to look after her for a while, her name's Rika" Seto explained looking at his kitten

"Oh..."

Seto walked to his room and laid Rika on it, she was still in his coat but he didn't mind. He stole a kiss and sat back in his chair.

* * *

Rika rolled onto her side and opened her eyes, her brown ones meeting Seto's blue. "Hey Seto...what am I doing in your room?" she sat up looking around

"I carried you in here because it was closer"

"Well...you could of woken me..."

"Saw no point...now as for your punishment"

"What for!?"

"Running away"

"Oh..."

"You have to wear the maids outfit"

"What!!!"

"Do as your told"

Rika sighed and lowered her head "Ok Seto"

* * *

"Why is she wearing that big brother?"

"It's her punishment for running away" Seto smirked

"Oh I see big brother" Mokuba sniggered

"What?"

"You like her!"

Seto frowned "That's impossible Mokuba!"

"Ok, ok sorry..."

Seto watched his kitten work and licked his lips slightly. He loved her in that outfit, he just wanted to steal her away and do things he'd never done before.

"Seto when can I take this off??"

"When I say"

"Seriously....is this punishment or is there another reason behind this?"

Seto shrugged and walked upstairs "Mokuba's going out soon so you can start upstairs when he's gone"

Rika sighed and looked at the outfit "He hasn't known me long but he knows what I hate already"

"Better you than me" Mokuba grinned

"I dunno I think you'd look cute in a dress or something" she smirked putting the duster down

"Oh no you don't!!" Mokuba dashed upstairs

Rika laughed and looked at the phone as it rang, she went to pick it up but it stopped "Seto must have gotten it" she shrugged and went back to work.

* * *

"What do you mean out on bail!? By who?" Seto yelled down the phone

"We're not allowed to give out that information Mr. Kaiba" the voice on the other end scolded

"Can she still stay here?"

"I'm sorry she can't"

"But"

"No buts Mr. Kaiba, You will return her to her father everything will be decided after the trial"

"Fine I will..." Seto slammed the receiver down and ran his hand through his hair with an annoyed sigh. He didn't want to give her up so soon, he hadn't even begun with his game. There had to be another way. He sighed again getting up and walked to the top of the stairs "Stray!"

"Yea...?" Rika still hated that, she looked at him with a scowl

"Get changed and pack your things"

"Why? Where am I going?"

"Just do it stray!!" Seto snapped

Rika winced and did as she was told meeting Seto by the limo when she was done. She wore a green tank top and black baggy pants, she kept her long black hair loose. Seto refrained from drooling and kept his usual frown on.

"Get in" he ordered

Rika just did as she was told. She was scared that her nightmare was coming true, that Seto was kicking her out and sending her back to her father. She put on a brave face and hoped it wasn't that, she glanced at Seto as the limo turned a familiar corner. The limo pulled up to her house.

"Listen I've got no choice" Seto sighed

"The police told you to?"

Seto nodded. An idea suddenly clicked "You still work for me, you come after school"

"Ok...Thanks for everything Seto or...is it Mr. Kaiba now?"

Seto thought for a moment "Mr. Kaiba"

Rika nodded and got out of the limo, she looked at her home as the limo drove off. She sighed and slowly walked in.

* * *

Seto sat back and folded his arms. He was glad he remembered she worked for him before she left the limo at least she didn't have to worry about going home for a few hours after school, but it wasn't the same she made him feel different he didn't want to act coldly towards her or anyone when she was around. "Game over..." He said to himself, he'd lost more than just a simple card game.


	6. Revenge!

Rika quickly walked into the classroom and sat in her seat at the back. Joey and Yugi walked in with Tristan and Tea. Rika quickly put her head down on the desk as Yugi and the gang walked up to her.

"Hey you ok Rika?" Yugi asked

"Fine just tired" she turned her head to them still hiding some of her face

"Kaiba's working you too hard then" Tristan frowned

"No, I just couldn't sleep" Rika defended Seto

"Your dad's trial is this weekend isn't it?" Tea asked

"Yea how you know?"

"It was in the paper" Tea explained "This Saturday"

Rika nodded and looked at Joey, he hadn't said a word it was unusual "What's the matter Joey?"

Joey forced her to sit up suddenly showing the bruise on her cheek and a cut on her forehead. "Kaiba did this to you!"

"He didn't"

"Well who else would!?"

"Seto had to send me home 'cause my dad's out on bail"

Joey clenched his fists "If it isn't one it's another!"

"What you gonna do about going home?" Yugi asked seriously concerned

"I'll be escorting her" a voice came from the front of the class

"Kaiba! Why should you take her home!?" Joey's blood boiled

"'Cause I still work for him" Rika looked up at Joey

"WHAT!!!"

"I think you should settle down before you pop a vein Wheeler" Seto looked at the raging blonde. He looked at his kitten "When did he do that?"

"This morning around 6"

Seto nodded "We'll do something about it after school"

Rika nodded, she was hoping she could go live with Seto again.

"Well, well, well Seto Kaiba slipped up" A familiar sent a shock up Rika's spine

"D-Duke Devlin..."

Duke looked at Seto's kitten, he had a thing for her as well since he saw her walk into school on her first day. That was another reason why he 'attacked' her, but why should Seto get her? He saw her first. "Maybe I should take care of her" Duke walked up to Rika and brushed a stran of hair from her face. She tried to bite his finger "Don't touch me"

"Now what would Seto do that I wouldn't?" Duke asked smugly

"Oh I dunno, maybe he wouldn't try to rape me!!" she stood up knocking the chair over

"Oh?" Duke sarcastically said "You sure about that?"

"Of course I am now shut up!!"

"Maybe he's just taking his time, waiting for the right moment" Duke teased "I have learnt my lesson and would never try that again"

"Let me teach you another!!" Rika launched her fist at him and hit him square in the nose. Seto blinked in shock, his kitten had more fire than he thought. Duke's nose bled, he clenched his and threw it at Rika. She stumbled back into the shelves. Seto immediately jumped in. He grabbed Duke's arm and twisted it behind his back making him fall onto one knee "Even I don't hit women!"

The gangs jaws dropped, they'd never seen Seto stick up for anyone before.

The teacher walked in and broke up the fight "Go to the nurse Duke, You as well Rika"

Rika growled and stood up, her lip bled.

* * *

Seto demanded taking Rika to the nurse but he took her to the boys toilets instead. Rika sat on the counter between the sinks as Seto cleaned her lip up. Rika was about half a foot shorter than Seto, sitting on the counter made it easy for him.

"You're not crying" Seto looked at her

"I see no point in it anymore..." She sighed

"You have a lot of fire kitten"

"Did you just call me kitten?" Rika blinked

Seto mentally slapped himself for saying that "Yes I suppose I did"

Rika laughed "You're thinking it's the wrong word to use now aren't ya?"

"No"

Rika smiled at Seto "Thanks"

"It's ok" Seto nodded

"Oh I know who bailed dad"

"You do? How?"

"Dad blabs things when he's drunk. Anyway it was Duke he tried cutting a deal with dad"

Seto's voice became cold "What kind of deal?"

"He gets me for a whole week to do anything he wants, he was gonna pick me up tonight"

Seto frowned "No he won't you're staying with me"

Rika wrapped her arms around Seto and hugged him tight "Thanks Seto!"

Seto slowly hugged back, it was pointless not to she really needed someone at the moment.

* * *

"Thank you detective" Seto put the receiver down. He explained to them that he had Rika in his care again because her father hit her again. This time they were going to arrest him and hold him until Saturday.

"Seto!!" an annoyed voice echoed in the hall. He turned to his kitten dressed in a new pink maids outfit "THIS IS CRUEL!!" Rika pouted and stamped her foot

Seto couldn't help but chuckle at his kitten's playful act "Get to work kitten" he smirked. He called her kitten now because...well for one he was in love with her and Rika demanded to be called it rather than stray, so it stuck.


	7. Love and War

Rika poked her head into Seto's room "I'm done can I take this stupid thing off now?"

"Nope" Seto smirked

She walked in fully closing the door over "Oh please Seto I feel like a Barbie doll...and it makes my butt look big...."

Seto shook his head. His kitten wasn't afraid of acting differently around him anymore. Rika sat on the bed "Please Seto" she pouted

"Nope"

"Argh!!" she flopped back on the bed "Meany!!"

Seto chuckled at his kitten again not taking his eyes of his laptop, she obviously hated defeat.

"You better be paying me double for this Seto Kaiba!"

Seto stopped typing and looked at Rika, he got up and laid next to her "I'm sorry kitten" he stroked her hair

"You like tormenting me don't you?"

"You are amusing when you're annoyed"

"So is Joey but you don't dress him up in one..."

"Well...he wouldn't look good in one" he cringed at the thought

Rika laughed, then sighed looking to the side.

"What's the matter kitten?"

"I'm scared I'm gonna be sent to a foster home..."

"I can't promise you won't but...I'll see what I can do to so you can stay here"

"Thanks Seto" She hugged him tight, she didn't want to let go feeling safe in his arms

Seto lifted her head up with his finger and slowly kissed her, Rika moaned letting Seto explore her mouth while he slid his free hand up her leg.

"Seto!!" Mokuba called interrupting them

Seto growled and sat up "What!?"

Mokuba popped his head in holding up Seto's cell phone "It's the company" He handed it to him

Seto growled again and quickly spoke to the person on the other end. He sighed and shut his cell phone.

"Got to go?" Rika tilted her head

Seto nodded "Stupid fools"

"One thing before you go"

"What?"

"Can i?"

"Yes you can"

A smile of relief swept across Rika's face.

"But you gotta put it back on when I get back" He smirked

Rika blushed as Seto left. Mokuba looked at Rika "You like...going out or something?"

"Yea...I guess we are"

* * *

Rika picked up the phone as it rang "Hello, Kaiba residence"

"Miss. Mitsune?" the voice on the other end asked

"Yes I am"

"It's Detective Omen"

"Oh, how may I help?"

"We went to your home to arrest your father but he wasn't there, any idea where he could be?"

"No we just moved here last week"

"I see...is Mr. Kaiba in?"

"No he's been called to work"

"Ok thank you Miss. Mitsune"

Rika put the receiver down slowly.

"Who was that?" Mokuba asked scaring Rika

"The police...they can't find dad...and please don't sneak up like that"

"Sorry...does Seto know?"

"He will now if they call him, that means he'll be back soon"

There was a loud knock on the door. Rika opened it enough to see who it was "Duke!!" She tried shutting the door but Duke held it

"Now is that anyway to treat guests?"

The door was forced open by someone stronger. Rika fell backwards and looked up "Dad...". A large quite muscular man stood infront of Duke, red faced and a broken bottle in his hand.

"You ratted me out you little bitch!!!" He slammed the bottle down at her. She rolled out of the way and got to feet "Mokuba run!!"

Duke grabbed Mokuba and locked him in the downstairs storeroom with a grin. "Let me out!!" Mokuba banged on the door hearing Rika's cries for her dad to stop. It all lasted about 5 minutes and everything went quiet.

* * *

Seto got out of his limo and rushed up the steps when he saw the door open. He ran inside and saw Rika lying unconscious on the floor, blood everywhere. Seto ran to her side "Rika??" He made sure she was breathing

"Big Brother!" Mokuba banged on the door until Seto opened it, he hugged his older brother tightly

"Who did this?"

"Duke came with Rika's dad"

Seto growled and picked up Rika "C'mon"


	8. Aches and Pains

Seto looked at his kitten sleeping in the hospital bed. The doctor explained she'd lost a lot of blood and glass had to be removed from her stomach, she had 4 cracked ribs but nothing was broken. The detectives had been to question Mokuba and left looking for Rika's father and Duke, but if they couldn't prove Duke hit her then nothing can happen to him.

"Mr. Kaiba" a nurse interrupted his trail of thought

"Yes?"

"We've got the results from the other tests"

Seto remembered that they may have been damage to Rika's head and they did a scan "And?"

"There wasn't as much damage as we thought"

"But?"

"She may have a small case of amnesia, it's unsure though until she wakes up"

Seto nodded and walked into the room, sitting on the chair. "I'll be here when you wake up" Seto said to himself

* * *

Rika opened her eyes, she looked at the bright light on the ceiling and rolled over, her back to Seto pulling the cover over hear head with a moan. Seto yawned opening his eyes "Kitten?"

"5 more minutes..." she mumbled

"Kitten"

Rika rolled onto her back "Hey Seto"

"Good you remember me"

"Why wouldn't i?"

"It doesn't matter kitten" he stroked her hair

"When can we go home?"

"Soon...do you remember what happened?"

"No everything's a blur...is Mokuba ok?"

Seto nodded and kissed his kitten on her forehead.

"Get your lips off her Kaiba!" A familiar blonde shouted

"Joey, what are you doing here?" Rika blinked

"We heard about what happened, they wouldn't let us through so"

"You made your way through" Rika laughed

"Tell me something Rika"

"Yea Joey?"

"What's HE doing kissing you on the forehead!?"

"Well Joey..."

Yugi ran up the hallway in time to see Joey leap back against the wall screaming in surprise.

"What's going on?"

Joey pointed at Seto "Kaiba and-and Rika their a-a"

"Couple" Seto finished Joey's sentence

"Oh?" Yugi grinned at Rika

Rika nodded "How did you get passed, Yugi?"

"Tea pretended to faint" he laughed

"She should become an actress" Rika smiled with a chuckle

Seto frowned a little "I think you should go now Rika needs her rest" he spoke through his teeth

Yugi sweat dropped and dragged Joey down the hall, he was still in shock.

"Seto please don't be nasty to my friends..."

"But"

"Seto" she said sternly. This time she was the dominate one.

"I'll try...no promises" Seto sighed

Rika smiled "Thank you"

"Now rest kitten"

* * *

Seto cuddle Rika while she slept in the limo. He always seemed to find Rika sleeping on her breaks, she was just one of those people that could sleep wherever and whenever. The limo pulled up to the house and Mokuba ran out to greet the pair. "She ok?"

"Yea I'm fine" Rika reassured with a yawn and a stretch

"Careful kitten"

"Why? Ow" She held her side "That's why.."

"Come kitten you need rest" Seto put his arm around her and lead her to her room.

Rika sat on her bed and looked at Seto.

"Something you want kitten?"

"Well...err.." She blushed and made little circles in the sheets with her finger

"What is it?"

"Can you...I mean..."

"Kitten?"

"I don't feel safe on my own...can you...stay here with me?"

Seto smiled "Of course"

Rika smiled and curled up under the sheets, Seto laid next to her and cuddled her gently, watching her fall asleep.

* * *

For the rest of the week Rika stayed in bed and Seto gave into her every need, although most of the time she was asleep. He stayed by her side and never left it even to go to work, but Saturday soon rolled around and Rika had to be ready.


	9. Trial and Decision

Rika tied her hair back and looked in the mirror, the black pants, jacket and white blouse complimented her hair and didn't make the bruises stand out so much. She was nervous, scared, upset, she didn't want to leave Seto and go to another home, she didn't want to go back to her father. She wanted to stay in the same city, attend the same school and live her life with Seto and Mokuba. She shook with fear, she was going to have to leave them she could feel it. There was a knock on her door, she took a minute to compose herself and answered simply "Yes?"

Seto peered in "You ready?"

Rika nodded slowly and walked to Seto.

"Everything will be fine" he took her hand and lead her downstairs to the limo "I have my best lawyer on this case"

Rika just nodded again and sat in the limo next to Mokuba and Seto on the other side.

* * *

They entered the courthouse, there were a few reporters about asking Seto questions, of course he didn't answer just kept walking. Mokuba had to run a little to keep up with his brothers quick pace and Rika stayed silent, she wished she couldn't talk, she wished she didn't have to do this. Seto hugged his kitten and turned her head to the blonde she enjoyed being around so much.

"Hey you looked tired..." he lifted her chin up

"Couldn't sleep...which kept Seto awake"

Joey looked at Seto and nodded, Seto nodded back. They weren't gonna fight not here.

"Yug and the gang are here and my mom and sister are here for support, my mom's also one of the families you could end up going to"

Seto frowned. He didn't want his kitten worrying about a foster home.

"Time to go in..." Joey looked to a room

Rika nodded "Nervous?" she grinned

"Very!" Joey laughed

* * *

The trial was long and nail biting. Seto, Yugi, Joey and Mokuba were called to the stand separately to be questioned. Rika was then called, she walked to the stand and sat down. The jury took note of the visible bruises.

"Miss. Mitsune" the lawyer began "You father Talas Mitsune repeatedly beats you, correct?"

"Yes..."

"How often is that?"

"Only when he's drunk"

"How often is that?" the lawyer repeated

"Nearly everyday..." Rika admitted

"And how many times has he beaten you in the 6 weeks you lived with him?"

Rika sighed "14 times..."

The people in the courtroom muttered. Rika looked at Seto.

"Miss. Mitsune" the lawyer began again "How many of those do you remember?"

Rika thought for a moment "about 5-6"

"What would you father tell you?"

"I was jumped on the way home..."

The lawyer nodded triumphant "Now who have you been living with?"

"Seto Kaiba"

"And he takes good care of you?"

Rika nodded "Very"

"I have no other questions" he sat back down

The judge looked at the other lawyer "Does the defendant have any questions?"

"No your honor"

"There will be a 5 minute break for the jury to decide a verdict"

The courtroom emptied. Seto waited with the lawyer for Rika "You don't ever take that tone with her again"

"Yes sir"

"We gonna win Seto?" Rika said holding his hand

"Of course kitten"

"And I can stay with you?"

"Hopefully"

* * *

The court began session again. Rika stood nervously and looked back at Seto, then back at the judge.

"Has the jury got a verdict?"

"Yes your honor" A woman stood "We find the defendant..."

It seemed like time had stopped still for Rika as she watched the woman, she crossed her fingers hoping for the best.

"Guilty of child abuse"

Rika sighed in relief but there was more to come.

"Rika Mitsune will be kept in the care of Seto Kaiba, case dismissed!"

Rika hugged Seto tight with the biggest smile Seto's has seen on her since he met her "I can stay with you!"

Seto hugged his kitten tightly "And I wouldn't have it any other way"


	10. And Life Goes On

Authors note: sorry 'bout the last chapter I was really low on ideas

Yugi and the gang entered the classroom Monday morning to find Rika and Seto already there.

"Hey Rika!" Yugi smiled "What you doing?"

"Hey Yug! Seto's teaching me duel monsters"

"And it's your move kitten"

Rika drew a card and looked at it then her hand. Yugi and Joey looked over her shoulder.

"That one and that one" Joey said

"No that and that" Yugi said

Rika shook her head and laid a card face down then Sagi The Dark Clown in attack mode.

Seto raised a brow, he taught her better than that "I know what you thinking kitten" he grinned

"You gonna fall for it?" She winked with a grin

Seto pulled out his Blue Eyes and attacked Sagi.

"I knew you'd see it my way Seto"

"Hard to resist"

"Alright class!" The teacher walked in "New day, new beginnings! And welcome back Rika"

Seto looked at his kitten. The teacher was right it was new beginnings and he was happy to start fresh with his one and only.

(Yea I'm rubbish at endings)


End file.
